


The Puppy and the Wolf

by The Blood Of My Enemies (MamikoMukoMaziyagawa)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Punishment, Puppy Play, Sadism, Smut, Subdrop, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamikoMukoMaziyagawa/pseuds/The%20Blood%20Of%20My%20Enemies
Summary: When Dainama ran off from his master years ago to join the war, he never expected to see him again.But as fate would have it, he finds himself knelt before his master once more. His very angry, sadistic master.Dainama might just regret his decision.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 58





	The Puppy and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, smut is not really my thing. I’ve only written smut once before, so uh, Please let me know what you thought of my attempt.
> 
> There’s a good bit of plot in the very beginning so just skip to this symbol if you’re only here for pure smut and don’t care about buildup and what not: _/<•>\\_
> 
> Oh, and, for context, Dainama is essentially a werewolf. He can turn into a wolf at will. His “kind” can all turn into an animal of some sort, but it differs from person to person. The war is between them and a certain group of humans who don’t like them. The year is around 1750. None of this is important, but I thought I’d tell you all anyways.
> 
> But yeah, please enjoy!

Dainama left headquarters with Skar, Rory, and Dras just as the night burned and the day was marked by the glowering of the newly arisen sun. It was cold and damp after a night of treacherous downpour and roaring winds that rattled the thin walls of their encampment. But just as the sun rose within the grave of nightfall, they too rose to their purpose, saddled their horses, and commenced what would be a most unforgiving journey.

No one would thank them, no one would know them. It is just as likely that they would die in their last stand, and no one would ever even know of their attempt. For their foes were ever many, and hope seemed as fickle as the wind in the light of such brutality. They were lost souls fighting for a lost cause that they could not in good heart, or good mind, ever abandon.

They met with Niki, Sally, Hardy, and Louise along the road, who pledged themselves doubtlessly to their cause ere the face of danger. They were advised to turn back, ordered even, but with a woman as ferocious as Sally at the helm, they would have none of it.

And so their group of now eight traveled on for many nights and many days, avoiding the detection of their long despised foes and narrowly avoiding many a brush with death until they came upon the place of most uncertainty for their journey.

the many miles ahead, that which spanned through the entire gap between mountain ranges Kekourn and Luthemia and henceforth covered all accessible routes, belonged to the formidable Black Wolf clan. They had an allegiance with neither of the warring factions, which proved unpredictable for those hoping for safe passage. They would simply have to hope luck was on their side today.

Dainama Privately thought of his many past bouts of misfortune, thinking himself to be a magnet for bad circumstance and outcome as he silently fretted over the merits of him being within their group of eight. He did not wish for his unlucky streak to affect their mission.

As they rode their horses along the path, they were soon halted by cloaked figures who flung them from their saddles and rounded them up like cattle. Their hands were lashed together and their eyes covered by strips of fabric as they were made to walk behind the horses of their captors, with their own horses being transported further off to the side, unseen, to quench all thoughts of escape.

Soon they were brought before a man, though to whom this man was, they did not know, for they could not see, but they suspected all the same. The leader of the Black Wolves.

“You have come far. I imagine you thought I might let you pass, and perhaps I shall, but then again, I could get a right bit of money for the lot of you.” A voice came from in front of them, smooth and deep like honey, melting Dainama where he knelt, bound and blindfolded.

“I do hope you will consider carefully. We wish not for trouble, you see, only to pass on to beyond these mountains.” Rory spoke to Dainama’s right, and a rumbling growl sounded close to Dainama’s left ear. Skar sat beside him, then.

“Your pet seems upset, perhaps you should teach it to heel as it should when the masters are speaking.” The man spoke again, the honey causing Dainama’s cheeks to flush with warmth, and,  _oh, he knew that voice_.  Skar growled again at the mocking words, seeming to be unappreciative of being spoken of as though some animal to be tamed, some pet to be mastered.

“He meant no disrespect, I assure you. He is simply unnerved by the loss of his sight, as are we all.” Rory said, hoping to stay on the good side of the man who now held their lives within his hands.

“Remove them.”

Panic seized Dainama’s heart for but a moment before he was soothed by the fingertips dancing on the edge of his blindfold and then it was gone. Light flooded into his field of vision, leaving him momentarily blind, and as soon as he could see once more, he looked up.

_ Master. _

“We are but travelers, weary from the long road behind us. We mean no harm to you or your clan.” Rory tried once more, and now Dainama could  see the weariness in his voice as he did his best to maneuver his way through this particular minefield.

“You think me a fool?” The man snarled, and a shiver racked Dainama’s spine as he stared helplessly up at a face he had thought long of in the years before, “I know of your  _ kind _ .” His gaze connected with Dainama’s own, and the tone was nothing short of accusatory as he practically raked Dainama over the coals with those piercing grey eyes alone.

Guilt stewed within his gut as he thought back to the years prior, when the war was just beginning to brew and Dainama had been but a scared pup not wanting to join the war but knowing he must, for his kind. He recalled being afraid of his master’s reaction, of cowardly fleeing in the night when his master had long laid to rest, and of laying his collar gently on his pillow with one last fond touch before taking off with only a horse and a couple days rations.

Now, here he was kneeling at his master’s feet just as he had once done in what feels like lifetimes ago, helpless and surrounded by his comrades and superiors, all helpless and kneeling, with no clue of the storm brewing within this very man.  _ Master is dangerous .  Do not forget . _

“Then you must also know of our need for supplies and such. We walk this path only to seek out necessities for our survival.”

“And to war with the Hunters beyond the mountains.” The man said.

“As I said, we seek only the necessities for our survival,” Rory grit his teeth, “they hunt us like  _ animals _ , it is necessary that this war end in our favor. I don’t wish to involve you, and those that hunt us would know of no slight were you to  _ let us go _ .” Rory sounded almost pleading, Skar only refraining from his threats and nasty snarling by the insistence of Dras’s foot to Skar’s shin.

“Mm, very well. I will grant you safe passage and a place to rest and break your fast,” all breathed with relief, “but only on one condition.”

The Man’s eyes found Dainama’s once more.

“He stays.”

—•—

The outcry was ferocious, Dras’s most especially seeing as Dainama was training under him as a medical assistant, the two having bonded over long days in the infirmary. Rory and Skar also protested madly, finding themselves unwilling to subject a subordinate —and one of the only medically trained save for Dras within their division— to such horrors as being enslaved by the Black Wolf gang. Sally and the rest protested on principle alone and soon all of them were sharp-toothed and silver-tongued as insults were passed around (mostly by Sally and Dras) and different bargains were offered. (Primarily by Rory but also by the soft-hearted Hardy)

All of it overwhelmed Dainama and he found himself at a loss of what to do. His gaze was drawn to his master’s, and it told him all that he needed. Dainama  wanted to be put at the mercy of this man, no, he  needed it. They would have to let him, even if they didn’t want to. His master understood.

The room was quieted by the many lingering guards, and then Dainama spoke his piece.

“Let me do this.”

“No—!”

“Please, let me do this. I want to.” A look of decisiveness crossed his face, determination creasing his brow as he dared any to oppose. Dainama had never stood so firmly, especially when he was not even on his feet to begin with, but Dainama believed this to be the right choice, and he would not allow them to stop him.

When no objection came, and Rory finally nodded his head in acquiescence, his master ushered for the bonds of all save Dainama be undone and for them to be escorted to rooms to rest in for the night. All guards were then dismissed from the room, leaving only his master upon his throne of intimidation to bore holes into Dainama’s very soul.

Dainama was left kneeling at his master’s feet.

**_/ <•>\\_**

“You disappoint me.”

Dainama fell hard into past instincts, a whine bubbling from his throat as he grappled with the guilt and self-loathing at having done so poorly at serving his master.

“I thought you tamed, and yet you ran off and found new masters to spread your legs for at the first chance you got.” A scowl twisted his smooth, pale features, eyes dark with anger and hints of lust as he sat upon his throne and tsk’d down at the pup before him.

“No, sir! I spread my legs only for you.” Dainama whined, eyes darting away as he twisted nervously.

“I find that difficult to believe, you wretched little slut. I thought you could behave, I thought you could be a good puppy.”

“I can, Sir! I’m sorry, I promise I’ll do better, Sir.” Dainama already found himself with tears in his eyes, distress bubbling into thick hiccuping sobs as all the bad feelings he repressed came flooding back.

“Can you? Naughty puppy can’t even stay loyal to one master. I bet you’ll spread your legs for anyone, huh? Disobedient little thing.”

“No, sir, please. I didn’t, I wouldn’t—‘m sorry, master—master, I’m sorry—!” Dainama curled in on himself, falling apart under so much built-up pressure as the agony of having had no master to submit to finally hit him hard all at once.

He fell apart in his entirety at the accusatory silence that echoed on, his master saying nothing as he scrutinized Dainama for something Dainama did not know.

“Shhh, it’s okay, puppy. Your master will show you how to be good again. Would you like that, hm?” He finally took pity on Dainama, running long fingers through Dainama’s hair as he shook apart.

“You really haven’t had any master in all these years, have you, puppy?” Dainama only whined and buried his face into his master’s thigh.

“You poor thing, running away from your master to join a war you should never have had any part in, only to suffer without your master's firm hand to keep you afloat.” A hand curled around the back of Dainama’s neck, who in turn went boneless, sobs beginning to ease at the comfort of his master, but the guilt did not ebb or fade with it.

“Master is going to have to punish his puppy, hm? Only then can I forgive you for running off like a disobedient little whore.” The hand in his hair became punishing as it tugged at the strands, forcing his eyes to meet his master’s. A whine bubbled from Dainama’s throat, eyes glossy as he welcomed the rough treatment.

All at once, Dainama was released and the hand at his nape removed, leaving Dainama floundering on his knees without guidance.

“It’s time I punished you.”

—•—

Those words racked shivers down Dainama’s spine, but he did not struggle as his arms were unbound and his clothes were removed, leaving him in nothing but the skin he was born with, save for the addition of a few new scars. His hands were strung together high above his head, knees aching from where he still knelt.

The room was dark as his master circled him, prowling like a wolf just as the name of the Black Wolves would imply. Dainama was to be devoured tonight, that much he knew. Though he was uncertain whether the trembling of his thighs was from anticipation or trepidation.

“You have been a very bad boy.” His master paused in his blind spot, the tip of a whip being pressed into the curve of Dainama’s spine.

“How many do you think you deserve?” And Dainama’s breath caught in his throat. To low and Dainama would not receive the punishment he deserved. too high and he might just break. There were no past punishments to call upon, no wrongdoing that came anywhere close to what he had done last he saw his master. He betrayed his master's trust, betrayed his master's word, betrayed a bond and oath.  _ He deserved this _ .

“What—Whatever you think is fitting, sir.” He cringed away from the fingers dancing up his spine and across his jaw, fearing repercussion as his heart seized with panic and guilt, he did not know the proper response at this moment, and he was terrified.

His master said nothing for a time, gripping his jaw harshly to keep him still as fingertips trailed up cheek and chin, curving around to brush against lips that opened easily to the pressure and sucked on fingers long and thin. His master seemed to revel in Dainama’s nervousness and fear, seemed to enjoy the lost way in which he stammered and whined, unknowing of the answer and fearful of his power. He thrived on the power high, fingers pushing deeper past those strawberry red lips as his second hand trailed low to tease his nipples till they pebbled and darkened into a deep red.

“That’s right, puppy. I’m in control, and I get to pick the punishment befitting of a traitorous little bitch.” His master snarled, nails digging into Dainama’s nipples as he twisted them harshly in reproach. His master was furious, and Dainama would soon know the full extent once his lashing came.

His master said no more, pulling his fingers from between Dainama’s lips all while easing his hold on the red nipples he had previously abused. Dainama cried with relief but knew not to celebrate too early as the storm had yet to come.

He heard only the crack of the whip slicing through the air as a warning before pain exploded down his back and behind his eyelids. It burned hot and sharp in a thin line curving underneath his shoulder blades, and he knew for certain that it had broken the skin. He received no warning for the next five lashes that rained down in quick succession. They were heavy with rage and violent with an undercut of sorrow, digging sharply into his skin and leaving Dainama reeling. He felt only pain in these moments as tears welled and whimpers slipped past his lips like a waterfall ever flowing with white-hot pain.

His master heaved behind him, seeming disheveled as he took a moment to breathe.

“Insolent puppy!” Four more lashes followed, and Dainama only sobbed harder.

“I gave you a home!” Three lashes.

“A place to stay!” Four lashes.

“A warm bed!” Two more.

“Good food!” Four again.

“And a lover to fall asleep with!” This time six lashes made their mark upon his back and hips.

“Were you unhappy in my care?” Only one more striped his back.

“No—! No, I wasn’t, sir! I wasn’t—!” Dainama could barely breathe as he braved himself against the whipping, fingers white where he gripped the rope stringing his hands high above his head.

Eight more lashes tarnished pale skin, this time slipping down to cover his ass and thighs.

And when all of his backside was red and bloody, his master lashed over previous lashes, causing an unimagined amount of pain as Dainama thrashed and sobbed and eventually fell still, accepting his punishment with heaving breathes and hoarse whimpers.

When the punishment finally ceased, Dainama did not at first notice, the burning jolts of pain still ricocheting up and down his spine as he heaved dry sobs, having no more tears left to cry.

“Hush, puppy, you did well.” A hand smoothed through his disheveled hair, the bonds holding him up falling away and leaving him to collapse against his master’s side.

“You handled your punishment well, and now all is forgiven. Isn’t that right, my good boy?” Dainama’s fingers clung to the fabric of his master’s shirt, breathing heavily as he was embraced and cooed at. He felt himself being lifted, careful hands placing him stomach down on the softest material Dainama had ever felt. He was reluctant to release his hold on his master but easily fell away at the nonabrasive sensation against his over sensitive skin.

“Good boy, you just lay there while I work okay?” He whined as his master’s presence disappeared, but was soothed by returning hands.

“I’m going to clean all these lashes up and then rub this salve on your hurts, alright, puppy?” He did not respond, and his master did not seem to expect a response, getting straight to business without an answer.

Dainama hissed at the burn of a cold rag against his enflamed skin and jerked at the sting of cold salve-slicked fingers dancing across his reddened flesh. The salve quickly soothed the worst of it and left him feeling floaty and relieved, the gentle praises of his master warming his cheeks for an entirely different reason to his ass.

And as those deft fingers smoothed over his ass once more, Dainama easily splayed his thighs wide.

“Naughty puppy, you’ll spread your legs for anyone if they so much as look at you with want.” His master said, though it sounded less accusing than before and soon those fingers dipped lower and began to tease his taint.

“No, sir, only for you, master.” His master slid up his frame until his lips were brushing at the back of his neck. His other hand came up and around to press into Dainama’s mouth, and he eagerly sucked the digits as teeth nipped dark bruises into his neck.

“My good boy, so obedient for me. My good little puppy.” An endless stream of praises came from his master’s mouth, and Dainama found himself hard against the soft sheets in spite of the pain in his backside. His master was hard against his leg, no doubt having been erect throughout his entire punishment, for his master loved to see his suffering, and Dainama loved to please his master. He sighed,  _ he’d been good, he’d done well . _

“You want these?” His master’s fingers pushed against his entrance but did not breach him as he wished.

“Yes, please, sir! I want it! I want you!” Dainama begged, pulling away from the fingers in his mouth so that he may do so.

“Mm, I don’t think you’re in any position to choose.” His master said finally, pulling away entirely and leaving the bed. Dainama whined at the loss, eyes watching his master traverse about the room with a glint of desperation, but he did not beg any further. His master’s word was law.

“Fortunately for you, I very much intend to fuck you tonight.” And with that, his master returned with oil to slick the way.

His master did not tease any further and finally pressed two oil-slicked fingers inside. He was rough as he prepared him and soon eased the way for four fingers, fucking him roughly on those digits as his fingers twisted in search of one spot in particular. Dainama squirmed when it was found, prick going completely rigid as pleasure began to overwhelm all the pain.

Too soon did the fingers leave, but he was soothed by the pressure of his master’s prick unrelenting against his taint. He did not push inside.

“Tell me just how bad you want it.” His master breathed, teeth digging into Dainama’s shoulder as he stroked himself there against Dainama’s entrance.

“Please, sir—fuck me as you promised! Please, I need it so bad—! I want to feel you, sir, where you belong—!” Dainama begged, baring his neck so that his master could claim every inch of his neck.

“That’s right, puppy—“ finally,  finally , he pushed inside, both hands gripping at Dainama’s hips as he pushed, “you belong to me, puppy, and your master is going to mark you and claim you until everyone knows just how owned you are.” His master was relentless, pushing and pushing until finally his hips were pressed flush with Dainama’s ass, and then he began his rough assault.

He was hardly gentle as he began to piston his hips, rocking in and out in long drags as Dainama gasped and squirmed beneath him. His master’s fingernails staked their claim against those pale hips, fingertips digging against fresh welts and causing Dainama to gasp in pain, but it was quickly overwhelmed by pleasure as his master nailed his spot repeatedly, never relenting and hardly slowing as he claimed what had been his so long ago.

“You’re mine, Nama, only mine.” His master growled, biting down hard in the junction between neck and shoulder and delighting endlessly in the gasps of pain.

“Yours, always yours, Koro.” Dainama gave in response, but soon lost all clarity as one of those talons left his hip and instead wrapped around his prick. He did not last long after and spent against the sheets. His master continued to use him, nailing him hard and ruthless as he used his limp form to get off, until eventually, his thrusts became erratic and he paused deep inside and spent himself, claiming Dainama both inside and out.

Without the screen of pleasure, all Dainama’s hurts returned, and he whined unhappily at where his master pressed against his welts. His master pulled out and rolled off to the side, but pulled Dainama over his chest so that he could wrap his arms around him.

“How do you feel?” Koroshi asked.

“Terrible.” Dainama groaned.

“ _Good_.” Koroshi chuckled, and though Dainama glared, he felt a smile tugging at his lips. He had missed his Koro, and the years apart had not been kind. He did not say so aloud, but he held his love all the tighter in the silence that followed, wishing not to let go.

“Stay,” Koroshi whispered.

“I can’t, I have an obligation to my kind.” Dainama steadfastly refused.

“Stay, and I will persecute the hunters and give passage to the hunted. Stay, and you will never want or need again. Stay, _and be mine to claim_.” Koroshi said again, holding Dainama all the tighter.

His eyes grew wet, but he did not say any more, knowing neither would cave in their demands.

“Leave, and I cannot guarantee what will become of your friends.” Dainama glimpsed the true killer that lurked within those dark eyes, thinking again that his love was not one to trifle with, not if his backside was any indication to what lengths he would go to when it came to those he loved, let alone those he didn’t.

“ _I know my place_.” Whether he meant at Koroshi’s side or fighting in a war for the freedom of his kind, he did not say. He did not know which he meant exactly, and in this moment, he did not wish to choose.


End file.
